The Fairly Odd Phantom
by TaioraDomino
Summary: A Fairly Odd ParentsDanny Phantom teamup story. Crocker captures some of Danny's old enemies and uses them to destroy Timmy and Danny and to stop them from ruining his plot to take over the world. FINSIHED
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairly Odd Phantom **

by: Takaia Kamiya

A crossover between Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom

Timmy sat in school, watching Mr. Crocker pace in front of the class. "Ok class!" Crocker yelled. "We're going to write a paper!" The class groaned. "We're going to write a report on mythological and or paranormal creatures!" The class cheered. For once, Mr. Crocker had thought of something _fun_. The bell rang and everyone ran out of school. Crocker started cracking up as soon as everyone left. "If Turner does a report on fairies, it'll be all the proof I need." He snickered. Principal Waxaplax peeked her head in. "FAIRIES!!!" Crocker screamed manically, running out the door.

"So Timmy, what are you going to do for your report?" Wanda asked. "Oh, oh!" Cosmo yelled, "Let me help!" Timmy sighed. "No way Cosmo. Remember what happened last time?" "I feel a flashback coming on." Cosmo said. _"Ok Cosmo, I wish for a life-size dragon replica!" Timmy said. Cosmo's wand lit up and poof a real-life dragon appeared. "Ahhh!!!" Timmy screamed as the dragon chased him 10 miles down the street. _"Um, no I don't remember that." Cosmo said. "Well, I do and I'm going to do something safe." Timmy said, "I've decided I'm going to do ghosts." Wanda smiled. "Ok Wanda. I wish I could see a real ghost!" Timmy yelled. POOF!

Bam! Danny Phantom slammed into a brick wall. "Ok, I should get serious." Danny said. "Ya think." Sam replied. A giant ghost monkey was bashing Danny up pretty good. Danny ghosted through it and punched it in the back of the head. POOF! Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo appeared across the street. "Cool!" Timmy said, "A real-life ghost!" Danny shot the Fenton-Thermos as the ghost-monkey and it disappeared into it. "Go ahead guys. I'll catch up." Danny said. Sam and Tucker nodded and walked off.

Wanda and Cosmo turned into pigeons and sat on the side of a building while Timmy talked to Danny. "Hey! You stole my ghost!" Timmy yelled. Danny looked down. "Um, dude. That ghost was evil so it needed to be locked up." Danny explained. "In a thermos?" Timmy asked. "One of my dad's inventions." Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to Timmy. "Guys! What are you doing?!" Timmy yelled, "If he knows you're my godparents, you'll go away forever." "Relax Timmy, Danny's half-human so it's not against the rules." Wanda said. Timmy sighed. "So you're _half_-ghost?" Timmy asked Danny, "How?" Danny sighed. "Freak lab accident."

"Well, since you're technically a ghost, I guess I can get facts on you instead." Timmy said. Danny looked lost. "A school report." Timmy explained. "Oh." Danny said, "Listen, kid. I really need to get home." Timmy down at the ground and sighed. Danny looked sympathetically at Timmy. "Ok, I can answer a _couple_ questions." Danny said. Timmy extended his hand. "Timmy Turner." Danny morphed back to normal. "Danny Fenton." They shook hands. Then, both sat down on the sidewalk. "So, what's it like being a ghost?"

Crocker sat down on his bed and picked up the newspaper. He flipped through the paper, trying to find anything interesting. Then, a headline caught his eye. It read: _Paranormal Researcher, Jack Fenton claims to have found portal to the Land of the Dead._ Crocker spat out his coffee which bounced off the paper and hit him in the face. After a couple minutes of running around in circles and screaming in excruciating pain, he looked back at the paper and laughed. "This might be my chance to finally capture a fairy." Crocker said, "But first I'll have to get some help." Crocker slinked back outside.

Crocker ended up in front of Fenton Works. He peered into the window and saw Jazz writing in a book. Crocker decided to slip through the basement window. He fell and hit himself on a table. "Stupid table." He mumbled. Then, he found it. The Fenton Portal. It was open (just like it usually is). "Finally!" Crocker yelled, "I'll prove to the world fairies exist and possibly even the existence of ghosts." Crocker looked blankly. "Ah who am I kidding, I'm going with fairies!" Crocker started laughing evilly again.

Authors Note - What do you think? Please read or Review or no new chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fairly Odd Phantom – Chapter 2**

****

Crocker walked over to the Fenton Portal's controls. He wondered how it worked so he just started hitting buttons stupidly until it opened. A green ectoplasmic energy emitted from the gate. Crocker gazed at the hypnotic colors. Jack Fenton had just happened to be walking down at that very moment.

"Who are you and how'd you get down here?" Jack asked. Crocker turned around and shifted his eyes side to side, as if he thought Jack was talking to someone else. "I am Mr. Crocker!" Crocker yelled. "And once I use your portal to capture ghosts, I will take over the world using FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Jack started blankly at him as Crocker ran around the room grabbing ghost hunting junk. "Good-bye Jack Fenton Ha hahahahaha!!!!" Crocker yelled as he jumped into the portal. Maddie walked downstairs. "Jack, who was that?" she asked. "Oh, some psychopath broke into the lab again." Jack replied.

Crocker flew through the Ghost-Zone as real ghosts flew by. Crocker continued to look at them until he smacked into the side of the Ghost-Zone Prison. Warden peeked outside. "Who're you?" he asked. "I have come from the human world to capture some ghosts and using them to take over FAIRY WORLD!!" Crocker exclaimed. Warden looked at Crocker. "C'mon in."

Warden took Crocker to the Cafeteria. "Take your pick." Warden told him. Crocker was amazed at all the ghosts. "Hmm." Crocker said. He started to run around grabbing ghosts. About 10 minutes later he had ended up with Skulker, The Ghost Lunch Lady, Plasmius, Diseree and Technus. "Come my ghost minions!" Crocker yelled as he started to run down the hall. The ghosts trudged behind.

"Ok, I think that's all I'll need for my report." Timmy said. "No problem." Danny said, "Well, see ya." Danny got up to leave. "Hey Danny, if you need any help, you can call me." Timmy offered. "I'll do that." Just as Danny said that, a blast came from Fenton Works. The Specter Speeder flew by, followed by all the ghosts Crocker had rounded up. Jack and Maddie came running towards Danny and Timmy so Cosmo and Wanda changed into alley cats. "Danny, did you see a crazy guy and a bunch of ghosts fly by?!" Jack asked.

"Wait, what crazy guy?" Timmy asked. "Well, he was tall, wore glasses, screamed about Fairy God Parents and was creepy beyond all reason." Maddie explained. "Crocker!" Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda yelled. "Hey!" Jack yelled, "Those cats can talk." Timmy started to sweat. "They must be ghosts!" Jack exclaimed. "Um, yeah, let's go with that!" Timmy said. Jack and Maddie kept running. "Let's go." Danny said.

Crocker turned to Diseree. "I wish we had a portal to Fairy World!" Diseree shot a blast ahead and made it so. Crocker looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Timmy and Danny (in ghost mode) running after him. Crocker turned back to Diseree. "I wish they were somewhere else!" Diseree shot Danny and Timmy and they disappeared. Crocker and the ghosts sped into the portal and disappeared.

Timmy and Danny ended up in front of Timmy's house. "Hey! We're at my house." Timmy said. "Yeah, the guy writing this just said that," Danny remarked. Timmy looked at the writing on your screen. "Oh yeah." He said, "C'mon you can stay here until we figure out how to stop Crocker." Timmy and Danny walked inside. "Who's your new friend?" Mom asked. "This is Danny, he's a ghost." Timmy explained. "And where did you get a ghost?" Dad asked. "Um, Internet?" Timmy said. His parents looked at him blankly. "We're going to my room. Timmy said.

"Ok." Timmy said as he pulled the bag of Magical Items (as seen in _Abra-Catastrophe_), "We can use these to fight Crocker." Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. "Oh! Can we use the Magic Remote from _Channel Chasers_?" Cosmo asked. "I thought we got rid of those." Timmy said. "I got rid of mine." Wanda said. Everyone stared at Cosmo. "Cosmo!" Cosmo sighed and tossed the Green Remote into the bag. "Cool." Danny said, "Now we can go stop that crazy teacher of ours." Timmy looked at Danny. "Wait! You had Crocker as a teacher too?" Danny looked surprised. "Do you know how long he's been there?" Danny asked. "Good point." Timmy replied.

Timmy turned to his fairies. "Ok, I wish we were in Fairy World!" Timmy yelled. Cosmo and Wanda swished their wands and POOF they were in Fairy World.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fairly Odd Phantom – Chapter 3**

****

Danny and Timmy looked around Fairy World. The once bright, pretty and pink Fairy World was now dark, not-pretty and black. It was also swarming with ghosts who were keeping fairies as slaves. "This is terrible!" Timmy yelled. The ghosts saw him and left their fairies. The charged Timmy and Danny. "Oh no you don't!" Timmy said, as he pulled out the now pink and green combination Magic Remote, "Pause!"

All the ghosts paused in mid-air. "And…Erase!" Timmy yelled and all the ghosts disappeared. "Nice work!" Danny said, giving Timmy a high-five, "But there's a lot more of them out there." Danny and Timmy looked over the vast place that was Fairy World. "Then, let's get started!" Timmy suggested. Danny nodded and the both ran off.

Timmy and Danny ran down the street, blasting ghosts and freeing other fairies. They'd gotten to a dead end. "C'mon, let's go the other way." Danny said. They both started turned around until they heard two familiar voices. "Not so fast." The voices said. Skulker and Plasmius fazed out of the wall and planted themselves right in front of Danny and Timmy. "Supreme Lord Crocker sent us to make sure you don't mess up his plans, ghost child." Skulker said. Plasmius nodded.

Timmy and Danny just smirked. "What's so funny?" Plasmius asked. Timmy pulled the remote out again. Skulker and Plasmius gasped. "Not this time!" Skulker yelled. He shot off a plasma net and captured the remote. The net then shocked the remote until it exploded. "Oh, crud." Timmy said. "Not so tough now with out your remote, huh?" Plasmius laughed. Danny charged up a plasma blast and shot Plasmius with it. The ghost wasn't paying attention and was shot back a couple feet from the blast. Skulker looked back and got blasted off-guard too. Skulker and Plasmius rubbed their heads and got right back up. Timmy had pulled on his Santa Bag robe and the jet pack. "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish I had some sort of weapon!" Timmy yelled. Cosmo and Wanda put their wands up and POOF, a wand-like sword appeared in Timmy's hand.

Timmy pointed the sword at the two ghosts. The star at the end lit up and shot a magical energy blast. "Aaaaa!!!" Skulker and Plasmius yelled. After the blast faded, Skulker and Plasmius just fade away. "What happened?" Timmy asked. "I don't know." Danny replied. They decided not to worry about it. Timmy ran down the streets, blasting more evil ghosts. They had met up with The Ghost Lunch Lady and Technus but they were easy to defeat.

Eventually, Timmy and Danny reached a dark, looming castle at the edge of Fairy World. "I'll bet anything Crocker's inside!" Danny said. Timmy nodded in agreement. Danny took hold of Timmy's arm and he fazed them through the front door. "Wow! This place sure looks inviting." Wanda said sarcastically. "I know!" Cosmo said. "The people here sure are friendly." Cosmo was referring to the guards in black armor who were surrounding the 4 heroes. Wanda gave Cosmo an angry look. "What? You've always told me to meet new people."

Timmy sighed at his Fairy Godfather's stupidity. Timmy slashed at half the guards while Danny blasted the other half. "C'mon, we've gotta hurry!" Danny yelled. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda followed Danny up the winding staircase. When they got to the top, they were met with a giant metal door with Crocker's face imprinted to it. "He did all this in like, 2 hours?" Wanda asked. Danny fazed him and Timmy through the door. Inside was a long, dark temple. At the end of the temple was a desk, a giant picture of Crocker on the wall behind the desk and a chair that was turned around.

Danny and Timmy approached the desk slowly. "So, you thought you could just sneak in here without my consent?" A booming voice echoed through the temple. From the ceiling, fell a giant metal armor-man. It fell to the ground on it's feet and stood in front of our heroes. The visor opened up. "It's Crocker!" Danny and Timmy said simultaneously. Crocker's suit looked the like one in _Abra-Catastrophe_, except it was black and more gothic looking. And the scepter had been transformed into a sword.

"I said I was going to rule this world and Earth and I won't have you two stopping me!" Crocker yelled. He shot a blast from his sword but Timmy and Danny dodged behind to pillars. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Crocker boomed. Timmy panted behind his pillar. "We need help." He said to his fairies. "Why don't you call the fudgey-haired kid?" Cosmo asked. "That's a great idea Cosmo." Timmy said, "Wait, did I say that?" Cosmo ignored the joke while Wanda laughed under he breathe. "Ok. I wish we could talk to Jimmy Neutron." Timmy wished. Wanda poofed him the Game Buddy. Jimmy appeared on the screen. "Jimmy!" Timmy said.

Jimmy turned around to his monitor and saw Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda on the screen. "Oh, hi Timmy." Jimmy said. "Jimmy! We need your help!" Timmy explained, "Crocker has taken over Fairy World!" Jimmy paused. "Again?" Timmy sighed. "Again! Look, my friend and I can't stop him, so we need your help!" Jimmy looked at Goddard then back to Timmy. "Ok, but how do we get there?" Timmy smiled. "Leave that to me."

"I wish Jimmy Neutron was right here!" Timmy said. Cosmos and Wanda raised their wands and POOF a vortex appeared next to Timmy and Jimmy (now back in his Butch Hartman animation) was tossed out of the vortex, followed by Goddard. "Long time, no see, huh?" Jimmy said. "Talk later. I need you to invent some kind of weapon to defeat Crocker!" Timmy said. Jimmy looked around the pillar and saw Danny being shot at by Crocker. "Give me 10 minutes." Jimmy said. Timmy looked out too. "I'll try."

Timmy jumped out with his cape flowing behind him and his sword out. He jumped at Crocker and swiped at his back. Crocker shot off a blast and missed Danny by a couple feet. "Why you little!" Crocker yelled. He turned around to swipe at Timmy but Danny started firing at the back of his head. "Stop that!" Crocker screamed. Timmy flew over to Danny. "I got a friend to help us but we need to buy him some time. He pointed out Jimmy, who was running back in forth between pillars gathering items, to Danny. Danny nodded. "Let's do it!" Danny yelled.

Timmy blasted Crocker in the shins while Danny shot him in the head. "Urg!" Crocker yelled. Jimmy peeked around a pillar and tried getting Timmy's attention. "It's ready!" he yelled. Timmy and Danny dashed down to Jimmy giant laser. "I call it the Crocker Destroyer nine…" Jimmy started. "That's nice, just fire it!" Jimmy was upset he didn't get to finish but he went on. "I first need a very strong power source." Timmy opened the laser and threw his sword in. Danny flew behind it and shot plasma energy into the laser. "You were saying?" Danny remarked.

Jimmy pressed the fire button and a brilliant blue blast fired at Crocker. "Noooo!!!" Crocker screamed as the beam hit him. His armor broke off and Crocker was reduced to his normal, skinny self again. "I was so close this time!" Crocker complained. Timmy, Danny and Jimmy just laughed. "I wish Crocker was home and didn't remember any of this!" Timmy said. Crocker disappeared. "Well, I'd better get going." Jimmy said. Timmy and Danny nodded. Wanda and Cosmo made another vortex and sent Jimmy home.

_Later…_

Danny and Timmy poofed back to Dimmsdale. "Well, I guess this is it." Timmy said. Timmy looked rather sad. "Maybe not." Danny said.

"I'm great with kids and I charge less than that red head." Danny explained. Timmy's parents reviewed Danny's papers. "You're hired!" they said. Vicky, who was outside, starting crying her eyes out. "Yay! Danny's my new babysitter!" Timmy yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Turner left that night and left Danny in charge. "So, what do you wanna do?" Danny asked. Just then, Danny's cell phone rang. "Danny! The Box Ghost is loose again." Sam said. "Again?" Danny asked. "Again…" Sam replied. "Fight ghosts?" Timmy said, answering Danny's first question. Danny smiled and nodded. He and Timmy ran out the door, with Cosmo and Wanda in hot pursuit.

**THE END!**


End file.
